


Jealousy's a Strange Thing

by mirror_cannibal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (there will be a second chapter), (with smut yay), Angst, French Kissing, Jealousy, Kags is an Innocent Cinnamon Roll, Kags loves Oiks, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, More love confessions, Oiks is a Manipulative Bastard, Oiks loves Iwa, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirror_cannibal/pseuds/mirror_cannibal
Summary: "'You'll never believe what he told me!''What?' Iwaizumi humored him, his words cold and emotionless.'He told me he loved me, Iwa-chan! Can you believe it?'" Kageyama says he "loves" Oikawa. So what does Oikawa do? Teases him, of course. Is his teasing just for his own fun, or does he have a deeper motive behind it? When Iwaizumi finds out that Oikawa's been messing with Kageyama, how will he react?(Basically my twisted interpretation of an OiKage request, I'm so sorry)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to God I was actually going to write an OiKage fic, but then I just...I'm sorry.
> 
> I can't be stopped. IwaOi is my blessing and my curse.

Oikawa slid his hand across the smooth, unblemished skin of his kouhai's thigh, feeling the muscles twitch beneath his light touch. "Oi-Oikawa-s-senpai," Kageyama gasped out, his dark blue eyes screwed shut.

"Relax," Oikawa laughed gently, his fingers slipping under the waistline of the younger boy's shorts. "I'll be nice and gentle with you, I promise." Ignoring the shudder that passed through the raven's body, Oikawa pushed Kageyama up against the wall of the locker room, grinding his hips against the younger boy's hardening crotch.

"Wait—senpai—" Kageyama's fingers were tightly gripping Oikawa's shoulders, his breath coming in quick gasps and his whole body trembling.

Oikawa leaned down to breathe in the raven's ear, his soft lips barely touching Kageyama's cheek. "It's ok…Didn't you say that you loved me?"

"Oi!" a sudden voice yelled, and the two froze. Kageyama turned bright red, and Oikawa turned to face the owner of the voice with an easy smile, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Iwa-chan!" he said happily, grinning at the shorter male, who had just entered the locker room. Iwaizumi was clenching his fists, his face reddening with anger.

"So this is why you stay late every night?" he spoke quietly, his words iced over with an incredible rage.

Oikawa chuckled, shaking his head slightly, pretending not to notice the fact that Iwaizumi looked as if he'd pop a blood vessel at any moment. "I stay late to _practice_ , Iwa-chan. My kouhai here just decided to stay after as well, and you'll never believe what he told me!"

"What?" Iwaizumi humored him, his words cold and emotionless.

"He told me he _loved me_ , Iwa-chan! Can you believe it?"

Iwaizumi squeezed his fists tighter, his gaze moving from the helpless younger boy against the wall to the confident piece of shit who was holding him there. "Let go of him, Oikawa," Iwaizumi growled softly.

"Eh?" Oikawa laughed. "Why? He _loves me_ , Iwa-chan." His hand ran down Kageyama's side, causing the raven to twitch and shudder. The brunet turned back to the younger boy, breathing hotly down his neck while his hands crept lower.

"I said, _get your hands off of him!_ " Iwaizumi suddenly yelled, and Oikawa felt an incredible force slam into his side, pushing him away from Kageyama. He landed hard on the floor, pain blooming in his shoulder and the breath knocked out of him.

"S-Senpai!" he heard Kageyama stutter.

"Get out of here, kid," Iwaizumi growled at him, and there were no other words exchanged between the two. Kageyama's footsteps quickly faded, and the locker room door opened and slammed shut again.

Oikawa sat up slowly, massaging his shoulder and looking at Iwaizumi, frowning with—not anger so much as displeasure. "What the hell was that? That hurt, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi glared at him, and Oikawa could almost see the flames in his gray eyes. "What do you think you're doing? You can't get all touchy-feely with a first-year, especially one on the team! Why do you think you can just do whatever you want? Because he said he _loves_ you? Are you an idiot?"

Oikawa straightened with a grimace, his hand still on his shoulder, which was still pounding dully with pain. "I was just messing with him," Oikawa muttered, "I wasn't seriously going to do it with him. I didn't even kiss him. Besides, what the hell do you care anyway?"

Iwaizumi let out a frustrated growl, tugging his hands through his own spiky hair. "Because you can't just do that! Just because he said something stupid like 'I love you' doesn't mean you have to take advantage of him like that!"

"I wasn't taking advantage," the brunet frowned, crossing his legs to make his position on the floor more comfortable. "He wanted it. He told me. So I was just going to tease him a little." He tilted his head slightly, looking up at Iwaizumi with big brown eyes. "Seriously, what are you so mad about?"

Iwaizumi was silent for a minute. "You…" he growled, then sighed, shaking his head. Oikawa started at the sudden _bang_ when Iwaizumi hit the back of his head on the locker behind him, slowly sliding down the cool metal to sit on the floor across from Oikawa. "You don't get that it's wrong, do you?"

Oikawa looked at him for a moment, a smirk slowly curling at his lips. "Iwa-chan," he said slowly, deliberately, teasingly. "Do you know how many people I've turned down in my life?"

Iwaizumi glared sharply at him. "What the hell does that have to do with anyth—"

"Because, Iwa-chan," Oikawa interrupted, then continued. "Now, why do you think that, of all people, I would choose to tease Kageyama?"

The glare had turned to confusion. Iwaizumi leaned his head back against the locker behind him. "How the hell should I know," he muttered, closing his eyes for a second. "What, do you like him back or something?"

Oikawa let out a little laugh. "Really, Iwa-chan, how could I like someone like him? No, I'll tell you the _real_ reason." Iwaizumi opened his eyes, lifting his head off the locker. "You do want to know…don't you, Iwa-chan?"

"Not necessarily," Iwaizumi replied, because that's what he was supposed to say. Oikawa grinned, reading the real answer in Iwaizumi's eyes.

"I did it," Oikawa said slowly, "because I saw your bag in the corner of the locker room."

There was a moment of silence. "Huh?" Iwaizumi couldn't think of anything else to say. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Oikawa sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Your _bag_ , Iwa-chan, I knew you'd forgotten your bag! So of course you'd come back for it."

"What're you…?" Iwaizumi's voice trailed off, then came back, angrier than before. "So you started teasing that kid because you knew I'd catch you? Is that some sort of half-assed way to get out of going too far with him? What the hell goes on in your mind, Shittykawa?" Oikawa only smiled at his words.

"No, Iwa-chan," he grinned, "I did it to make you _jealous_. And I suppose it worked, didn't it." It wasn't a question. Iwaizumi glared at him, but couldn't conjure up the words to deny it. "He said," Oikawa continued, "That kid said—you know what he said, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi swallowed hard. "What?" he asked, his voice dry, already knowing the answer.

"He said he _loved_ me, Iwa-chan." Oikawa smiled, but his eyes looked dead. "Do you know how _infuriating_ it is, to hear those words come out of someone else's mouth, when there's only one person I want to hear them from?" Iwaizumi tensed up, his heart racing as Oikawa continued, "So, Iwa-chan…will you say them for me?"

Iwaizumi met his stare. "No," he answered calmly, relieved when his voice didn't shake. "You're pulling all this crap—what, to make me _jealous?_ Why the hell would I ever say that I _loved_ you? This is just another level of your stupid teasing and there's no way I'm going to be a part of it."

"Mean, Iwa-chan," Oikawa fake-pouted, a strangely scary gleam in his eyes. "Well, then…what if I said it first?"

"Huh?"

"Y'know, Iwa-chan, if I were you I'd feel honored for someone else to have put so much attention and time into creating the perfect way to expose your feelings." Oikawa was smiling, but it wasn't really a smile at all, just a cold curl of the lips. "I've known you for a long time, Iwa-chan. I've put up with a lot of other people telling me crap like 'I love you' and expecting me to say it right back." He was laughing now, his words bubbling up on stuttered exhales. "They think love is just words, don't they. But, Iwa-chan! This isn't just words! I made you feel things you didn't want to feel—like jealousy, and that gives me more proof than just _words!_ "

Iwaizumi clenched his fists. "Cut the crap!" he suddenly yelled. "There's no way I'm going to just accept this, and be a part in your stupid twisted game! You say love isn't just words? Well, you negate the 'feelings' side of it the second you start your manipulation crap!"

Oikawa had a hand over his mouth—as if that would hide the cold grin underneath. "But, Iwa-chan," he murmured, "I really do love you, y'know."

Iwaizumi went to stand, sick of everything. "Forget it," he muttered, "I'm leaving." Oikawa swung a hand out and gripped Iwaizumi's wrist before he could stand. "Let go!" Iwaizumi immediately tugged against the grip, but he only pulled Oikawa closer. Before he knew what was happening, the taller brunet had one hand in Iwaizumi's hair and the other on his waist, holding him tightly as he pressed his lips against Iwaizumi's.

Iwaizumi pulled away, hitting his head on the locker with a loud _bang!_ "What the hell!" he gasped, heat turning his face red as Oikawa smirked at him.

"I told you, Iwa-chan," Oikawa moved closer, cornering Iwaizumi against the locker as his hot breath crept across Iwaizumi's lips. "Love isn't just words. And I love you." He tilted his head again, bringing his own lips to Iwaizumi's. The shorter brunet caught his breath, keeping his lips sealed and his eyes screwed shut as he focused all his concentration on not reciprocating the kiss.

Oikawa hummed a little in a vaguely disapproving tone, and Iwaizumi could feel the vibrations on his lips. With a glint in his eye, Oikawa swiped his tongue across Iwaizumi's mouth. At the slight gasp from the shorter male, Oikawa immediately took advantage to slide his tongue in, exploring the deeper warmth of Iwaizumi's mouth.

"Nnn!" Iwaizumi protested weakly, quickly melting into the kiss despite all his efforts not to. He felt a string of saliva escape his mouth and creep down his chin, felt the heat on the skin of his cheeks and in the buzzing of his head, felt the touch of Oikawa's hands—running through his hair, creeping down his sides—and what else could he do, but melt into it all?

After all, he'd never denied the fact that 'love' was the emotion he felt to Oikawa Tooru.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, don't worry, as soon as I get some time I'll write a second smuttier chapter :)


End file.
